Prove It
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: Drew finally confesses his love for May, but May wants him to prove it. How will he show his love for her? First ever songfic. Contestshipping


_**Hi guys! This is my first ever songfic. This is one of my favourite songs and when I was listening to it I thought that this would be a great idea for a one-shot! Sorry if it is not as good as it was before. I did originally put the song lyrics in the story, but I got told to take them off for copyright issues, so I have put in brackets which verses are sung and when so you can follow the lyrics on the internet. I know it's not the same, but I like this story and I didn't want to delete it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters and I do not own 'A Sky Full of Stars' by Coldplay**_

* * *

><p>Drew had asked May to meet him at Petalburg Park and finally gathered up the courage to tell her how he really feels.<p>

"I love you, May." Drew admitted.

"I love you too, Drew." May confessed. Drew leaned towards May but was stopped by her placing her fingers on her lips.

"But…" May started.

"But what?" Drew asked, confused.

"You need to prove it." May answered.

"Prove it?" Drew asked, quietly chuckling under his breath.

"Yes, you need to prove your love for me." May replied. Drew sensed her serious tone of voice, but decided to humour her.

"Why? Isn't my word enough?" Drew asked, teasingly. May had not picked up on Drew's teasing and thought that she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Drew. It's just that I haven't had a boyfriend or been in a relationship before. Over the years, I've had time to think about what would happen when someone told me they loved me and the endless possibilities of things that could happen. You see the thing is, I fear rejection, Drew, so I thought that if I made proving their love for me a condition then I would feel less insecure. I know you probably think that it's a stupid idea and I understand if you don't want to be with me." May revealed, sadly as she looked down at the ground. Drew soon realised that May had taken what he said seriously.

"What? Oh God no, May! Of course I want to be with you! I was only teasing." Drew said as he placed his finger on May's chin and lifted her head up to face him.

"So, you don't mind?" May asked, unsure.

"No, May. I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that you." Drew spoke softly as he smiled at her.

"Oh thank you, Drew!" May exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Drew hugged her back and enjoyed their closeness.

"So, how long do I have?" Drew asked her as he pulled back to face her.

"A week." May responded.

"Alright, well I'll call you when I have thought up the best idea ever. Of course, any idea of mine is great, but only the best for my soon to be girlfriend." Drew said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?" May retorted as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really need to ask? Who wouldn't want to go out with The Drew?" Drew asked, arrogantly.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?" May responded as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, but you know you that's why you love me." Drew said, cockily.

"Unfortunately." May replied, teasingly as she grinned at him. Drew laughed in response and the two of them walked out of the park hand in hand.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon and May was sitting in her room listening to her I-pod. It had already been 6 days and today was the last day for Drew to prove his love for May.<p>

'Maybe he doesn't love me as much he said he did.' May thought as tears started to prick at her eyes. Suddenly, May's phone started to vibrate indicating that someone had sent her a text.

**Dear May**

**Meet me at The Delcatty tonight at 8pm.**

**Love Drew**

'_Love._ Ha, we'll just have to wait and see.' May thought to herself.

"The Delcatty? It's probably some sort of club. Typical Drew, trying to show off by dazzling me with his dance moves. Oh well, might as well go and see what he has planned." May said to herself as she planned her outfit for that night.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, May had made her way to The Delcatty. She found the address on the internet but it was nothing like she expected.<p>

'This looks like a karaoke bar.' May thought to herself as she stepped inside.

Drew was already there and was waiting for May to turn up. He heard the door open and turned around to see none other than May walking through the door. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock. May was wearing a red strapless dress that went to her knees that accentuated all her curves perfectly. She wore 2 inch red high heels to match. Her hair was straightened and flowed down to her mid-back and she had one of Drew's roses place behind her left ear.

'She looks so gorgeous.' Drew thought, amazed. Drew smiled as he saw her looking for him through the crowd and decided it was time to put his plan into action. He walked over to the owner and whispered to him to the song he was going to sing.

"Alright, next up we have Drew!" The owner announced as Drew walked up to the stage and grabbed his guitar that he had brought with him and sat on a stool on the stage. May had spotted him and stood near the stage so she could get a better view of him.

"Hi everyone. I'm going to be singing my own song that I wrote for a very special girl in the audience tonight." Drew said as he locked eyes with May and smiled at her. May blushed and smiled shyly back at him.

'He sure does look handsome tonight.' May thought as she observed Drew's clothing. He was sporting a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. His hair was in its usual style, but it looked smoother and silkier which made May want to run her hands through it.

Drew strummed a few notes on his guitar as he began the intro to his song (A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay) [Sings first two verses]

May listened carefully to the lyrics of Drew's song. She was touched that he compared her to the night sky because he knows that May's favourite time of day is night time and that she loves to go out on a clear evening and look up at the stars with him.

Drew played a short guitar interlude before he continued with the song. He looked out of the corner of his eye and smirked as he saw May watching him intently. [Sings next two verses]

May's heart skipped a beat when he sang about wanting to die in her arms. It meant that he could see a future for them and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she smiled at Drew and he smiled back at her.

Drew went into a long guitar solo as he got off of the stage and started to walk towards May. May started to blush furiously as she realised that he was making his way over to her. A spotlight was following Drew and paused as Drew stopped right in front of her. Drew then proceeded to sing the last verse of his song. [Sings last verse]

Drew then played the last few chords on his guitar as the song faded out and eventually finished. The audience gave him a huge round of applause.

"So, what'd you think?" Drew asked May.

"I…I…loved it! It was so beautiful!" May exclaimed, in awe.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Drew replied as he cupped her cheek, causing May to blush.

"So May, will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, Drew!" May responded, happily. Drew pulled her into an embrace and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Drew whispered.

"I love you, too." May whispered back.

Drew leaned in and gently pressed his lips to May's. May kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Drew wrapped his arms around her waist. Drew deepened the kiss as May hugged him tighter. The audience were cheering and applauding for the new couple, but neither of them heard them because it was as if they were the only two in the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
